


How Much Can Our Hearts Take?

by mismatched_ideas



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Blood, Blood and Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Breakdown, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatched_ideas/pseuds/mismatched_ideas
Summary: !!ON HIATUS!!How much can your heart take when the world seems intent on beating you down? How much are you willing to risk for happiness? Who are you willing to risk for love?---Seung-gil has a past that haunted him and his mother for many years, but they escaped it. They made a life together and then Seung-gil made a life of his own. Seung-gil met the love of his life, his soulmate, and he made a life with him.Now, it's all come crashing down.





	1. Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how regular this will be. 
> 
> Also, each chapter is going to be based on a different prompt, though the whole story is going to be the same main storyline. This is sort of an exercise and also an excuse to write more Seungchuchu. 
> 
> This chapter was based on this prompt: "You sit in the back of the ambulance with a blanket wrapped around your shoulders"

He was sitting in the back of an ambulance with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders but it didn’t help, he was still shivering. But, no, he wasn’t shivering. He was shaking. Shaking like a leaf in the wind, his mother would have said. 

Or maybe his mother wouldn’t have said that. Maybe she would have been panicking because he was shaking and wrapped in a blanket and also sitting in the back of an ambulance. 

Now that he thought about it, he should call her. He didn’t call her enough anymore. He knew he was a bad son for not calling more often but sometimes life got in the way. 

She’d be upset to hear what had happened. She’d be scared and worried. She’d also want him to call because they only had each other for so long and she was his mother even if he was twenty-six and trying his best to be independent. 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, trying to stop his shaking but failing, and hit the two on it, signaling to his phone that he wanted to call his mom. Her picture popped up on the screen and he brought the phone slowly to his ear, listening to the familiar ring while he waited for her to pick up, hoping she wouldn’t but knowing she would. She was a light sleeper, after all.

“Seung-gil?” His mother sounded just a little sleepy, but he could tell most of the sleep had already been banished by the anxiety causing situation of getting a 3 am call from your son. “What’s wrong?”

“Hey mom,” Seung-gil started, his voice cracking a little and annoying him. He wanted to calm her down, but instead making things worse. His voice hadn’t cracked since he hit puberty and she would know that. “How are you?”

“Seung-gil, answer my question.” 

“I–” His voice faltered and suddenly there was something warm and wet on his cheeks. Reaching up, Seung-gil realized he was crying and that his shaking had gotten worse. When he tried to speak, his voice kept catching and he finally gave up on trying to hide it. “They found me, Mom.”

“What– Seung-gil, are you okay?” She asked, the sound of her suddenly moving around her room obvious even with Seung-gil’s crying getting worse. “Are you hurt?”

“No, Mom, I’m fine.” At least he was pretty sure he was fine. “But Mom, that’s not– They– I can’t–” He was trying and failing to suck in enough air, his lungs burning as he started to feel dizzy. “Mom–”

“Seung-gil, honey, you need to breathe. Focus on that.” She was obviously opening drawers now, probably packing a bag to come and get him. “Where are you now? Are you safe?”

“I’m okay,” He was able to gasp out before taking another gulping breath of air. A paramedic noticed his hyperventilation and rushed over to help him. 

“Sir, please try to calm down.” The man crouched down so he was at eye level with Seung-gil. “Who’s on the phone?”

“Mom,” Seung-gil gasped and the man held out a hand for the phone, not insistent but obviously wanting Seung-gil to focus on his breathing.

“I’ll talk to her and you focus on breathing, okay?”

Seung-gil nodded and handed over the phone.

“Okay, Sir, try to hold your breath for ten seconds before you take another breath, can you do that?” Seung-gil nodded and did what he was told as the man watched. “Good, now keep doing that.” Seung-gil nodded again and focused on his breathing while the man turned his attention to Seung-gil’s mom. “Sorry Ma’am, your son was hyperventilating. He’s doing okay now. No, he’s fine. He’s processing the shock of the event but he doesn’t seem to have medical shock. No, there was nothing physically wrong with him. Okay, let me put him on.” Now that Seung-gil had regained his breathing, the parametric handed back his phone with a smile. “Good job, Sir.” 

“Seung-gil, please talk to me!” 

“I’m okay,” Seung-gil said, his voice weak but a little better. “They came and I was going to fight them, but… Oh god.” 

Seung-gil was shaking his head, not wanting to think about it. Not wanting to think about any of it. He just wanted it all to go away. But there was no way to make it go away; no way to turn back time; no way to make his existence any less dangerous. 

“Seung-gil?”

“They hurt him, mom, he might die.” Seung-gil started crying again, this time not numb to the feeling but still mostly unaware he was doing it. “They hurt him. They hurt Phichit.”


	2. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes fallen angels are pushed out of heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A nearby explosion shatters the windows in your house and causes you minor injury

The explosion was either big, close, or both based on the way the windows of their small apartment exploded inward and sending glass all over the room.

Eun-Yeong Lee looked around in a daze for only a moment before realizing how much pain she was in. Looking down, she saw her quick action had successfully saved her young son—he had just turned two—from any damage. 

She couldn't say the same for herself. As she moved, Eun-Yeong could feel where the glass had cut her back, slicing through her shirt and into her skin. She was probably bleeding quite a bit, but before she could deal with that, she needed to find someone safe for Seung-gil.

She looked around and saw that her slippers were within reach. She leaned over to grab them, just barely able to reach them. Carefully, she made sure there was no glass in the slippers before putting them on and standing, hold Seung-gil close to her body as she tried to find someplace in their small apartment that would be safe for the young boy. She didn’t want him to see how injured she was but she also needed to stop her bleeding and disinfect the wounds. Then, they needed to get out of this apartment. 

Even though Eun-Yeong knew there was a good chance the explosion had nothing to do with her and Seung-gil, she wasn’t going to chance it. They’d spent too long in this apartment anyway and they need to get out of town before they were found. Eun-Yeong really thought they might have been safe here, but with this nearby explosion, she doubted they were. At the very least, someone would probably come to take statements from everyone affected by this event and she couldn't chance someone talking to her.

As Eun-Yeong stood, the shock of the event wore off of Seung-gil and he began to cry, sobbing out the word 'loud’ over and over again. 

“Ssh, I know baby, I know. It's okay, you're safe.”

The bathroom was free of any glass, so Eun-Yeong set Seung-gil down in the tub, making sure not to let him see her back. She'd need to leave him here and find somewhere else to patch herself up, afraid that if he saw the blood on her back, Seung-gil might lose control of his emotions more than he already was.

“Seung-gil, baby, I need to you stay here for a little. I need to check the other rooms, then I'll come back for you.” 

She started to gather bandages and antibacterial cream as Seung-gil stood up in the bath.

“Mommy, don't go!” He shouted, tears still streaming down his cheeks. “Mommy, don't go!”

“I'm just going to be in the other room.” She bit her lip as she listened to Seung-gil's tearful pleas. “Baby, I need you to stay here. I’m going to come back, I just need you to stay in here for a little while.”

“Mommy…” He sat back down and looked at the floor or the tub, sniffing loudly. “Okay.”

“That my big brave baby.” Eun-Yeong leaned down to kiss the top of his head before heading out of the room, care to keep her back turned away from Seung-gil. He’d seen enough in his life and didn’t need to see her bloody back. He’d seen so much and she just wanted him to be happy.

Would he be safer if she left him here to be found by the police?

As she pulled her shirt off and looked at her back in the mirror, Eun-Yeong cringed at how bad it looked. Despite that, she could tell they weren’t actually that bad, just nasty looking. 

She had to consider whether she was helping out hurting Seung-gil. If he ended up in foster care, divorced from his identity as Eun-Yeong’s son, would he be safe?

But, no, that wouldn't work. They realize at some point, either immediately or after Seung-gil accidentally made something happen. 

She wanted nothing more than to let her son live a normal life. But that wasn't possible, at least not yet. Maybe one day, but not today and not with Eun-Yeong finding a way out for them. 

Their best bet would be to leave the country but she wasn't sure she could find her way out by herself, let alone with a toddler in tow. 

There had to be someone in this country, in this world, willing to help them. It was just a matter of finding them.

After she finished covering her wounds, Eun-Yeong pulled a new shirt on and started to pack a bag for her and Seung-gil. He could carry a little bit, but she would have to carry most of their stuff so they had to travel light. 

“Hey, Baby,” She smiled as she stepped back into the bathroom, finding Seung-gil sitting quietly in the tub. His eyes were still red and wet but his cheeks were dry and his mouth was set in a frown that nearly made Eun-Yeong laugh, it looked so much like the frown of the boy's father. “Thanks for being so good. I talked to some nice people and they told me that they found me a new job so we don't have to worry about cleaning the glass.”

“We're going again?” He asked, his eyes sad.

“Yeah, Baby, sorry. Hopefully, this place will be better.” She handed him his small backpack and he put it on. Then she picked him up, carrying them both to the front door where she found both their shoes had glass in them. 

With a sigh, she opened the door, decided to go out in her slippers for now and find new shoes later. Seung-gil seemed unhappy leaving his shoes but he didn't say anything hint, only snuggling closer to Eun-Yeong. They descended the stairs and disappeared into the cool evening, just a woman and her son; nameless and faceless to everyone except to the exact people they wished didn't know them.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long this will be, when I'll update, and whether chapters will continue to be this short. Also, because of the fluctuating nature of this, watch out for tags. 
> 
> If you like this, leaving kudos is great and leaving a comment will make my week. And, if you want to comment a prompt, there's a high probability I'll use it for an upcoming chapter :D
> 
> You can also follow me at mismatched-ideas.tumblr.com, though I don't post much there anymore.


End file.
